


Thank Me Later

by PaxVobis



Series: Trilogy [5]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, MM, Marijuana, Married Couple, Money, Recreational Drug Use, Teasing, The Game, The Grift, Theft, True Love, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Vaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxVobis/pseuds/PaxVobis
Summary: If Amber looked like a million dollars tonight that’s because that’s what had been dropped on her, on the dress, the shoes, the makeup, hair, stylists - whatever it had cost to get Seth out the door, Amber had racked up three times.  And you know what? It was fucking worth it.





	Thank Me Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheepyLion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepyLion/gifts).



The rule was no smoking while the baby’s around, which for Seth was still a massive pain in the ass but admittedly a huge step up from no smoking while Amber was around, like, at all, and the permanent ban on whinging about it that came with it, knowing that she too was killing for a spliff but making the ultimate sacrifice for the kid.

Seth couldn’t imagine going a whole nine months stone sober, but there she was, his god damn queen, sticking with that shit with the kind of willpower only someone about to force a whole child out of their vagina possessed in his eyes.  As for Seth, he had gotten back into gambling with the old boys and some prison associates, y’know,  _ networking _ , boys’ time, so that he could smoke and drink without having to worry about her.  But in the end it just bred contempt, and the distance between them had grown, and when they were forced here - to fucking Australia - and the boys were no longer an option, there was a necessity to get reacquainted with her, properly, y’know, while she vaped in the bath or like this - on nights out when the baby had a carer, properly, for real,  _ together. _

If Amber looked like a million dollars tonight that’s because that’s what had been dropped on her, on the dress, the shoes, the makeup, hair, stylists - whatever it had cost to get Seth out the door, Amber had racked up three times.  And you know what? It was fucking worth it. He might just be saying that because, like, it wasn’t his fucking money but uh, it was the  _ value _ of the thing, and having her come up to him while he was talking to some big name, big money corporate types and lay her hand on his arm, champagne glass tipped in her french nails, and - in her silent way, up by his ear but saying nothing, and her eyes that said so much - asking to think about going soon… or to drop some money on the charity auction… or anything, really, he didn’t care what he was getting his wallet out for with those big brown eyes on him -  _ that _ was worth a million dollars, knowing she was there with him, that they knew he was married to this queen, y’know.  

That ass in those heels in that dress with those eyes, with those tits, and hell - you could see that she loved him, the way she looked at him, adoring but knowingly, silent, like you could tell that she was the brains behind the idiot in the Pacino suit diving after the company credit card.  Seth didn’t care that that was his image, like - they just didn’t get his specific brand of genius. After all, he was a millionaire so he must be doing something right, hey? Ignore the haters. 

The lovers were more of a problem, high-flyers in three piece suits who thought they could seduce her away from him.  Sighting her across a function flirting with them would always hurt, but Seth knew she only did it for entertainment - the lines had all been drawn, and she had enough stupid rich dick-slinging in her life with him, let alone another man.  It wasn’t as if he would chase off beautiful women if they came bleating up at him. There was something beautiful about watching Amber flutter her eyelashes and offer her dethphone and smile for photos with these schmucks, then as soon as Seth approached her, suddenly start mouthing  _ NO ENGLISH? _ over the music and pointing at her mouth, eyes wide.  

That would be enough for Seth to escort her out to the limo and go home,  _ finally _ , and it would hurt.  Jealousy always hurt, sitting opposite her scowling in the car and blowing clouds of vapour down himself while she rolled her eyes at him and checked her phone.  But then she was staggering into their penthouse apartment, drunk on the champagne, giggling at his anger and waving her purse at him like,  _ fuck off _ , while he whinged about her playing and then,  _ and then _ , she’d catch herself on the bar counter, laughing in his face, and reach into her handbag, pull out fucking,  _ cash _ and  _ cards _ and  _ diamonds _ , laughing, dropping necklaces and bracelets covered in ice onto the bar, or touching his lips with a sharp nailed finger, grinning, pulling out some idiot’s  _ cufflinks _ , fucking Jacob & Co shit, that she’d pulled off him mid-‘seduction’.   _ Fuck you, pay me. _  And fuck, that was the woman he married.  

Slow dance, drunk and high, to Drake in the lounge, overlooking the glittering city.  You know, this was the mother of his child, his motherfuckin’  _ wife _ \- made things hard, kept things interesting.  Had her eye on the paparazzi, had a shoot coming up, a fragrance coming out.  His baby, came up from nothing just like him and look at her, ruling the game.  What was a sacrifice next to that, y’know, a couple of hours sober - what were the boys next to that?  Where the hell were they now? Now he had money, now he was coming up - where were they?

But she was still here.  That had to mean something.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one. Enjoy, appreciate comments and kudos as always.


End file.
